Guerrera de los Ojos Azules
by Kida Luna
Summary: La vida de la guerrera Yagami significa pelear. La vida de la Reina Olivie significa nunca equivocarse. ¿Y qué significa tener una vida normal? OlivieHayate.


_Sinopsis: _La vida de la guerrera Yagami significa pelear. La vida de la Reina Olivie significa nunca equivocarse. ¿Y qué significa tener una vida normal? OlivieHayate.

_Guerrera de los Ojos Azules_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

Mi visión cansada y borrosa, aunado al precipitar de mis manos y rodillas contra la tierra polvorienta y gris de Aerion, forzaron a mi boca abrirse en un doloroso jadeo mudo.

Mis puños apretujaron las rocas a su alcance y mis cabellos, sucios, olorosos y ensangrentados, cayeron al frente de mi cara. Mis ojos, entrecerrados, contemplaron de reojo, de izquierda a derecha, el campo donde los cadáveres de todos mis cofrades yacían sin vida ya.

Frustración, ira, dolor y un fuerte adormecimiento se concentró en mi mente y en mi ser.

Mis brazos, que soportaban mi cuerpo, temblaron.

Y cuando mis oídos escucharon el sonar de aquellos pasos metálicos, yo junté los párpados; pues el mismo destino de muerte esperaba a por mí. El cortar del viento que hizo la hoja de la espada antes de situarse transversal ante mi cuello, me hizo sonreír con melancolía y llorar por dentro con anhelo y amargura.

Habíamos fallado.

El enorme y magnificente ejército de Galas que alguna estuvo bajo mi mando, ha perecido. Y con él -respiré por última vez-, su Comandante…

**-"¡Alto!"**

La sensación fría del metal pronto desapareció, y el envainar de la espada alcanzó mis oídos. Pero yo aún permanecí caída y con los ojos cerrados.

-"Majes…"

-"Dije: Alto. Yo no deseo que más muertes innecesarias, de las que ya han manchado las Tierras Santas, sean ejecutadas. Así que por favor, pido amablemente que mi petición sea aceptada."

El ruido metálico de pasos sonó de nuevo, y yo supe que todos aquellos guerreros habían retrocedido un paso. Aún cuando apenas tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme consciente, no pude evitar oír no las palabras, sino la suave y gentil voz que no dictaba órdenes, sino imploraba peticiones.

¿Por qué?

El ejército de Galas reducido a puras cenizas. Entonces, por qué ahora… ¿por qué los guerreros de la bandera del león dorado no me cortan la cabeza como está escrito en las guerrillas y batallas que han sucedido a la nuestra?

-"Realmente eres una maravillosa guerrera, me ha sorprendido infinitamente tu capacidad de liderazgo y tus habilidades de reacción. Puedo ver que la muerte de los tuyos pesa hondamente en tu pecho, guerrera de los ojos azules."

Suaves manos tocaron mi rostro, sucio y manchado. La voz afectuosa, junto a palabras calmas y que sonaban sumamente honestas, me hicieron abrir los ojos con vacilación.

No era una trampa.

No. Lo que tenía frente a mí… ¿podría ser…? ¿Podría ser a quién fui mandada a exterminar…? _¿Ella?_

Cuando miré en sus ojos no me tomó mucho ver el perdón y arrepentimiento en ellos; pero lo que sí me tomo tiempo fue el por qué me dedicaba tales sentimientos.

Sus cabellos dorados, atados en un moño alto, y ese par de ojos amaranto y jade. Parecía tan irreal, que una criatura que desprendía tal inocencia, estaba arrodillada ante mí, entre tanto sudor, sangre y pertrechos vetustos e inservibles.

-"Puedo… ¿saber tu nombre, valiente guerrera?"

-"Yagami… Segunda Comandante del Ejército de Galas. Hayate Yagami."

-"Ya veo."

Ella sonrió aún sin remover sus manos de mi cara. Me pregunto por qué es que ella sonríe…

-"Hayate, la de los dulces ojos azules."

* * *

No pude entender el por qué ella mandó a traerme ropas nuevas, comida caliente y una cama en palacio. "Debo ser una prisionera de guerra", pensé al principio, a pesar de que se me trataba más como a un huésped real que a un caudillo apresado.

Cada día la veía, y cada momento de cada día en que me veía se detenía a saludarme. Se dirigía a mí como la de los dulces ojos, preguntaba por mi acomodo y se disculpaba casi enseguida por tener que irse a atender asuntos diplomáticos.

Aún en los escuetos encuentros que teníamos, era siempre ella quien hablaba más. Los días se sucedieron de esa manera, en los que mi Rey en Galas y mis compañeros caídos poco a poco se hallaba mi mente superando.

No fue difícil imaginar tampoco que ella se había hecho de mis tierras, tras la muerte de la completa milicia y el caos inminente en la familia real tras la defunción de Axel, el otrora gobernante y mi otrora prioridad.

Todavía esporádicos momentos cruzan mi mente, preguntándome a mí misma si acaso alguien esperaría mi regreso en el pueblo donde a nadie tenía ya.

Fue una mañana muy temprana, no obstante, cuando las doncellas terminaban de vestirla, que no pude yo soportar aquel teatro que había creado para mí por más tiempo.

-"Ohh… -giró la cabeza hacia atrás, en el umbral de la puerta abierta donde yo estaba-. Pero si eres tú, celeste dulce."

Suspiré al oír el molesto mote. Todavía me era imposible creer que alguien como yo pudiese siquiera ser identificada de esa manera, pues de otro modo no habría escalado rangos en Galas como el que ahora…

No, como el que en el pasado tuve.

-"Lis, Milda, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor?"

Era para mí un misterio que semejante persona como lo era ella hablase con tal fina voz y gentiles intenciones, las cuales eran inmediata y obedientemente acatadas. Vi a las dos mujeres salir, por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que nuevamente su voz captó mi atención.

-"Pasa. Ésta es tu casa también, celeste Yagami."

-"No planeo ser de pocos modales, pero necesito saber qué pretende al mantenerme aquí. Soy una Comandante, mi lugar está al lado de mi rey, el cual ahora yace bajo tierra. No es mi destino permanecer en Aerion ni en otro lugar. Yo debí haber sucumbido junto a los míos."

Ante mis neutrales palabras y mi mirada seria, ella sólo se limitó a sonreír. Por alguna razón, hoy más que en mis anteriores días en palacio, dicho gesto me causó más sorpresa; una la cual me aseguré de no mostrar en el exterior.

-"Mi único propósito en esta vida era luchar bajo la mano de Axel Razious –proclamé al llevar mi mano enguantada en metal hasta mi pecho-. Ya no más puedo cumplir mi objetivo, pues sus tropas han sobrepasado las mías con creces. Usted debe compren…"

-"Mil disculpas, guerrera Yagami, si acaso en algún momento te ha parecido que te mantengo aquí por la fuerza. Eres libre de hacer lo que desees, y yo puedo asegurarte que ninguno de mis soldados te rehusará la salida a mis tierras."

De pronto, ella avanzó con pasos recatados y tranquilos hasta mi posición. Se detuvo a mi lado, llevó un mechón suelto tras su oreja y luego se volteó a verme con la dulce sonrisa que pareciera jamás abandona sus labios.

-"No es mi deseo importunarte, ¿pero te importaría dar un paseo conmigo?"

No pude siquiera responderle porque de inmediato continuó su camino. Yo la seguí en silencio, ignorando las miradas suspicaces y cautelosas que recaían sobre mí a través de los finos y brillantes corredores del palacio. No pude culparlos, pues yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Ver al Señor al que he servido y sido leal por años, caminar con un potencial peligro y peón del bando enemigo a sus propias espaldas…

Yo no habría dudado en cortarle la cabeza con mi espada.

Por eso…

Por eso mientras contemplaba su figura marchar delante mío, no podía evitar el cuestionarme la razón o el capricho por el cual pretendía tenerme a sus alrededores. Hubiese sido ella de ojos fríos o sonrisa astuta, sabría entonces que le parecía seguro tener a sus enemigos de cerca.

Fuese ella orgullosa y llena de ambición por anteponerse a todos.

Sin embargo, no era ninguna de estas cosas. Ni su cara, ni sus ojos, ni sus gestos reflejaban augurios escondidos para mí, aquellos que se suponía de ser reales debía yo de temer. ¿Quién es en realidad esta persona?

Tan valiente o tan ingenua como para tomar al Comandante de Galas consigo…

-"Perdón, te he traído sin esperar una respuesta tuya –atrajo mi atención, a lo que por fin me percaté que hacía minutos que habíamos salido de palacio y entrado al bosque que se extendía a las afueras-. ¿Te sientes bien? Espero que mi presencia y compañía no te incomoden, celeste."

-"Hayate, sólo Hayate está bien, después de todo ha sido usted quien me ha perdonado la vida."

-"Ah, vaya… -ella empezó a reír con sutileza-. ¿Acaso te disgusta que te nombre como he venido haciéndolo desde el día en que nos conocimos? Puedo dejar de hacerlo, si así lo quieres… Hayate."

Se giró un poco hacia atrás para verme, a lo cual yo respondí con facciones serias mientras ella seguía sonriendo, no con sorna, sino con gentileza y diversión inofensiva. Ponderé rápidamente su pregunta, con el crujir de las hojas bajo nuestros pasos acompañándonos.

-"Puede hacer como le plazca, Majestad. Estoy a su cuidado ahora, ¿no es así?"

-"Ah, ah… -la vi girar el rostro de nuevo al frente, para negar con la cabeza dos veces-. Puedo ver por tus acciones y palabras que has sido educada perfectamente para mostrar respeto a quienes debes hacerlo. Pero en verdad me gustaría –ella se detuvo- que dejases de mantener tu distancia y caminases lado a lado conmigo. He sido yo la que te he invitado a dar un paseo, ¿me equivoco?"

Aquello bien pudo haber sonado como una amenaza o reprimenda ante la desobediencia, de no ser por el tono suave y la risa leve que coronó el final. Yo sólo asentí en silencio y le alcancé el paso, a lo cual esta vez retomamos el camino como si mi posición y la suya fueran iguales.

Aún cuando era todo lo contrario.

-"Es un día esplendoroso –sus ojos heterocromáticos se alzaron hacia el cielo y una mano fue a hacerles sombra contra el sol-. Resulta difícil creer que la Tierra Santa sufre de guerras en días como éste."

Yo no dije nada de nuevo. Las guerras eran algo común en esta Era y eran la razón por la cual unos y muchos más existíamos. Nos convertíamos en feroces guerreros que servían y cumplían los caprichos del rey que nos acogía bajo su ala y cuidado, fuese cuales fueses sus deseos.

Era deber nuestro obedecerlos. Y era deber de nuestro Soberano proveernos con comida y atenciones. Ése era el contrato invisible que se firmaba una vez alguien enlistaba su nombre en la milicia.

Para muchos era un orgullo o muestra de coraje o petulancia.

Para otros, quienes no tienen nada, era la única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Para mí era la razón de mi existencia.

"_Pero ya no ésta en mis manos, se ha escapado como el vaho de la mañana…"_

-"Celeste, quiero que sea de tu conocimiento el hecho de que puedes volver al lugar de donde viniste. Galas sigue siendo una tierra próspera, aún si ha habido decesos y la monarquía se ha desestructurado tan raudamente, aquel territorio aún pertenece a aquellos que han vivido y crecido allí."

Mis ojos, que se habían desviado hacia mi mano derecha que se abría y se cerraba, lentamente cambiaron su enfoque a la dama a mi lado.

-"Aerion, es el lugar mío y de mis Ancestros. No es mi intención tomar tierras cuyos límites no están entrelazados con el pasado de mi corazón, pues de esa manera no seré yo capaz de prever la mejor manera de reinar en ellos."

-"¿Cuál es el propósito de una guerra, sino conllevar a la expansión de tierras y amasar poder?"

Yo, que había esperado gentiles palabras como respuesta, obtuve una melodiosa risa en su lugar.

-"Mi valiente Celeste –dijo muy despacio, como si me hubiese llamado así de toda la vida-, ¿estaría bien si yo te confesase a ti, quien ha sido forjada por las cruentas cruzadas, que a veces tan sólo finjo no ser tan humana como me sea posible?"

-"Discúlpeme –me detuve en seco-, pero no puedo entender sus palabras, Majestad."

-"¿Majestad?"

-"Sí, Majestad."

-"En estos momentos, tú y yo somos iguales –pronunció en voz baja. Cruzó las manos tras su espalda y miró fijamente al horizonte azul frente a nosotras-. ¿Podrías permitirme el capricho de escuchar mi nombre salir de tu boca? Cualquier mote o sustituto estará bien, si así lo deseas, mientras no elijas un título de nobleza."

-"¿Por qué? –me acerqué a la orilla de la elevación desde donde todo se veía tan pequeño e insignificante bajo nuestros pies-. Debería ser mi cabeza cortada por mí misma si me permitiese tal falta de respeto."

-"Porque aunque a veces tengamos los peores sentimientos y confabulemos las peores conspiraciones contra el hogar que compartimos, no existe ningún alma humana que se niegue al alivio de oír a alguien más llamarle por quien realmente es."

-"O… ¿Olivie?"

-"Olivie."

-"Olivie, entonces."

-"Hasta el día en que muera, hasta el día en que muera, Hayate."

* * *

Mantuve la petición de Olivie Segbrecht tal y como ella había querido. Me encontré disfrutando de los escuetos paseos a los que ella solía invitarme dos o tres veces por la semana. A veces no los había; a veces Olivie era llamada a acudir en ayuda de su pueblo; a veces ella necesitaba responder a las súplicas de los desahuciados; a veces su voz tenía que ser una voz sabia e incapaz de dar una mala respuesta.

A veces… la sonrisa de Olivie se hacía más chica, más grande, más chica… más pálida.

Y aunque yo tomé sus palabras y viajé de vuelta a Galas, a mi pueblo natal de Surín, todavía seguía siendo un pueblo vacío para mí. En efecto, mi gente seguía siendo mi gente, y no gente de Aerion.

Los mismos rostros que vi más de una vez.

Sin embargo, me encontré a mí misma extrañando las salidas del palacio con Olivie, su bondadoso timbre de voz y sus palabras, que aunque gentiles, llevaban algo de misterio, razón y tristeza impregnadas en ellas. No es que supiera el por qué, solamente sabía que debía de volver y así lo hice.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron para mí, así como su gobernante lo hizo también. Y ella no se molestó en ocultar la felicidad por mi regreso, aún cuando yo prefería mostrar una milésima parte de lo confortable que me sentía de volver a su lado.

Aún si existía la posibilidad de que la imagen de mis difuntos cofrades retornasen a mi mente, Olivie era simplemente tan brillante como el sol y tan sutil como una flor cuya naturaleza y ser me era imposible odiar, o siquiera ignorar.

Y así, dos años después, yo, la Celeste Yagami, juré lealtad pura a la Soberana de las Tierras Santas de Aerion.

Mis ojos, que por tanto tiempo habían buscado dentro de mi ser una razón para seguir viviendo, por fin decidieron que la Reina de los ojos únicos y sonrisa frágil podía ocupar tal vez el lugar.

Ante la posibilidad, me di cuenta que podía existir la razón. Y si Olivie era la razón en aquella Era Belka donde paulatinamente el mundo se quebraba en placas de sentimientos humanos encontrados y los cielos y las tierras y las aguas se oscurecían con la sangre, mi vida se hallaba satisfecha.

Años después de servir a Galas, volvía a tener hombres bajo mis órdenes y volvía a proteger a un Rey –y esta vez, a sus sueños de un futuro apacible y un mañana prometedor-; con el blasón del león dorado que ahora me acogía entre sus gentiles garras, me di cuenta de que el deseo de Olivie por ser menos humana como le fuera posible, era un deseo ingenuo e incapaz de ser llevado a cabo.

Por ello, yo pelearía bajo su nombre y bajo sus tierras, y trataría en la medida de que naturalezas y sentimientos humanos como el odio, el poder, la ambición y el egoísmo no la tocasen jamás.

En ésta, la última guerra donde los hombres que se alzaban a lo lejos cubrían las montañas con sus trajes oscuros y superaban infinitamente nuestro ejército, yo lo daría todo.

Daría mi vida, así como Olivie daría la suya. Y tal vez, si existe algo como el deseo de las almas, podríamos quizás un día despertar en un mundo diferente donde el ansia de crecer no exista.

Donde yo pueda volver a escuchar las gentiles palabras de Olivie.

Y donde Olivie pueda sonreír por siempre, sin sonreír triste, sin sonreír cansada.

-"Celeste Hayate –me sonrió por última vez-, la guerrera de los dulces ojos azules. Es un placer haberte conocido."

-"El placer ha sido mío también… _Dorada Olivie_."

Fin.

Seré honesta, últimamente me ha costado sentarme a escribir, y no es porque no tenga inspiración porque ésa siempre hay, sino por el hecho de que me encuentro a mí misma aburriéndome para tipear algo. Lo hubiera terminado antes pero no quise (decir no pude sería mentirles en la cara u_u), y bueno, aquí está.

Hayate está fuera de carácter, sí, lo sé, quería a una Hayate seria y de alguna manera honorable o elegante. ¿VivioxHayate? Podría ser, si lo vemos en el sentido de que Hayate del pasado quería –como una esperanza que puede o no cumplirse- una vida próxima donde pudiesen conocerse, sin todo el rollo de matarse como carniceros xd

Olivie, bueno me agrada pensar que Olivie fue una persona bondadosa pero con palabras selectas que guardan un profundo significado. Había oído de esta pareja, por desgracia no he podido leerla, así que quise intentarlo en el fandom español.

(Sí, bueno, yo siempre escribo cosas así bien normales, ¿no?)

Si alguien tiene una buena idea para escribir (y no la escribe por pereza) podría decírmelo, puede que me anime a ponerla en papel digital. Últimamente Nanoha me ha empezado a aburrir, así que si escribo puede que sea sobre cosas raras o em, cosas que probablemente sólo yo leeré…

Es un poco triste, pero se me está yendo la emoción :/ A ver qué sucede después.

Saludos e ignoren todo el discurso anterior. Les deseo que pasen un buen día, gracias a quien se dé la modestia de leer ^^

Kida Luna.


End file.
